


Me, Myself, Yours Truly,

by Smilesforeverhappy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilesforeverhappy/pseuds/Smilesforeverhappy
Summary: You are looking in on a writer looking in on narrator looking in on a person with DID.Felicia is that person. So are several others.Conflict, guilt, confusion, and a lack of identity is completely ruining their life.Oh, and now they've all gotta have crushes!?





	1. Prologue: The Briefing Process

What...am I doing here???

Am I in the ER!?

***Nah, man.***

Where am I...? Who are you!?

***I can't say! I don't know where you are...but you can call me Writer!***

Writer? Wow, REAL creative. Tell me your actual name.

***I can't!! Not yet, at least. I need to know if you'll be a good narrator...***

...What?

I just went through something HORRIBLE, and you want me to NARRATE!?

***Hey, calm down. You'll like it!**

How would you even know?

Why would I even trust you!?

I don't even KNOW you!

***That's understandable.

So maybe to build some trust between us, I can give YOU a nickname, too!***

Oh, what, is it going to be "Narrator" or some shit?

***Yep! Matching nicknames!!!***

Ughhhh. Alright, I'm tired of panicking.

What do you want me to narrate?

Is there a script?


	2. Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

"I've got a record player that was made in 2014…"

A 16 year old girl twisted around in her bed and put her alarm on snooze.

_What happened last night…?_

...I can't remember, someone else took over and I guess whoever did passed out in our bed. Fiona, was that you?

{I didn't take over after you, but after whoever did lost their hold on the body, I took a shower and went to sleep.}

**I know what happened.**

No, please don't say that…

**Yes I do, because it was me.**

{I didn't see any blood, Red!}

**It was dark. Didn't you feel anything sticky on your hands?**

{I- I did! But I thought it was dew off of a tree or something!}

Felicia turned over and looked at her dresser.

There was a plant.

A little plant in a small burlap sack.

_Where did we get this?_

"Dyed my hair blue, it came out a seaweed sorta green…"

That plant shop down town. Our brother and I went to get me one…

>That was nice of him!! We should thank him right now!!<

/Happy, that's nice and all, but we're trying to figure out who we injured./

{Phoebe's right! Red, who was it!?}

**Not going to tell you.**

/The hospital? Why would you care about someone enough to do that?/

**...Felt like it. I'll be on my way.**

Felicia got up as Red sank down, frantically picking up her phone to call him.

…

…

…

_He didn't answer._

No, no, no no no no no no-

[FUCK THIS! FUCK EVERYTHING!]

/What...what?/

The voices overlapped in general disbelief and panic.

And through it all, this FUCKING ASSHAT named after a toxic crayonwasn't there to be confronted for his actions.

Felicia hated being here.

So she slowly hid herself deep into their inner world as voices screamed and cried.

Their arms surrounded their legs and the body curled into a little ball for a moment.

Then it got up and sat on the bed.

"Shhh, calm down. We've got to get ready for the day. We'll find out if he's okay. I know he is." The soothing, pretty voice of Fiona spoke aloud.

She began to hum.

In their mind, she sang.

{~Close your eyes. You'll be there soon.~}

The others didn't completely calm down just like that, but they decided to go down to their own spaces and let Fiona take care of everything.

Everyone except Felise, who always decided to stay with Fiona and see how she was doing.

I'm really worried about him…

{I am too, but I have a good feeling we'll find him okay. Just wait!}

I'm just not sure about anything...

{We can't ALL be doubting ourselves ALL the time!}

I'm sorry I'm a big downer...

{You're not, honey! You're nervous! Someday things'll be better for us.}

I just can't see it...


	3. Chapter 2: Crushing

Fiona -HRGH- began to change -HNNG- DO I HAVE TO NARRATE THIS?

******I should have warned you that people change their clothes in the morning…and no, gross!!******

Okayyyy, so we're fast forwarding, then...how does that work?

******Notice how once you stopped narrating, time stopped? Just start the next scene by saying something like "at school, Fiona-" something something. Then you can narrate what you see.******

Ah.

Fiona arrived at the high school in her black truck. She could have just walked, but she preferred to save her energy.

She stepped out and scoped the area.

{Tyler is usually at the entrance by now...oh there he is!}

He saw her and gave a barely-attentive wave.

"Tyeeee!" Fiona strided toward him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

Fiona put her arm around his neck loosely, and he leaned on it.

"Tye sweetie, what's going on? You haven't texted me for the past few days over the break," she said concernedly.

She looked directly into his eyes and put her other hand on his cheek. "Do you need to tell me something?"

Tyler suddenly looked panicked and (less suddenly) used his hand to push her away.

He shook his head with a small frown on his face, but he motioned for her to walk the rest of the way to the entrance.

You need to stop doing that!

{Doing what? I'm just being friendly and he knows that!!}

But you still managed to flirt with him just now!!

{So? I always manage to do that with everyone!!}

Aaah!! Just stop messing around with him!

{Okay, I won't anymore. I'm just trying to help you get with him, Fel!}

But he'll fall in love with you, not me!!

{Ohhhh. Okay!}

They sat down at the bleachers in the crowded gymnasium (i am very smart) and chilled for a while until their other friend came in.

Ello came in with shades on and a bejeweled headband, and Fiona giggled.

"What?" Ello asked somewhat insecurely. "Too much?"

"Bow down to the bleached queen of the bleachers!!" Fiona announced, dramatically getting on one knee, and leading her by the hand to sit down.

Ello blushed, "Hey, it's not _that_ interesting-"

"Yes it is! You are royalty with that crown!" Fiona exaggerated happily, "You're a princess~"

She kissed Ello's hand at that.

Ello's face seemed to burn, and her smile was very small. Pulling her hand away from Fiona's, she covered her cheek.

"You need to stop that, you...ah, stop!" Ello said, embarrassed.

"What's the matter honey?" Fiona cooed, "I'm just saying what comes to mind when I look at you~"

Ello squealed into her yellow, floppy turtle neck.

Tyler just tried to ignore their shenanigans.

He didn't know if he should laugh at Ello or groan at Fiona.

The bell rang, and they mixed into the crowd of students going into the hallways.


End file.
